Sasuke Uchiha
Sasuke Uchiha ist ein Shinobi aus Konohogakure. Als er noch ein Schüler an der Akademie war, hat sein Bruder Itachi seine ganze Familie, mit Ausnahme von Sasuke, ausgelöscht. Die Rache an seinem Bruder ist das einzige was Sasuke antreibt. Vergangenheit Kindheit und Akademiezeit Sasuke ist ein Mitglied des Uchiha-Clans, eines der stärksten Clans von ganz Konoha. Sasuke wünscht sich zu der Zeit nichts mehr als die Anerkennung seine Vaters, doch der achtet nur auf Itachi, Sasukes Bruder und ganzer Stolz des Uchiha-Clans. Nur dank Itachi fängt Fugaku langsam an, Sasuke mehr zu beachten. Sehr oft möchte Sasuke mit Itachi trainieren, doch der sagt immer dass er keine Zeit habe und vertröstet Sasuke auf nächstes Mal. Vor Ehrgeiz strotzend bittet Sasuke seinen Vater ihm das Gokakyu no Jutsu beizubringen, doch bei seinem ersten Versuch schafft Sasuke nur eine ganz kleine Feuerkugel, wodurch sein Vater den frisch gewonnen Glauben an ihn wieder verliert. Nach hartem Training beherrscht Sasuke nach kurzer das Jutsu und zeigt es seinem Vater, worauf dieser ihm zum ersten Mal sein Lob ausspricht. Eines Tages vergisst Sasuke beim Training die Zeit und kommt erst sehr spät nach Hause. Als er in das Viertel des Uchiha-Clans kommt hat er bereits ein mulmiges Gefühl, welches sich sofort bestätigen sollte. Überall liegen die Leichen vieler Clan-Mitglieder auf dem Boden und als Sasuke sein Haus betritt, sieht er Itachi, der über den Leichen ihrer Eltern steht. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Itachi den gesamten Clan umgebracht hat, was er Sasuke mit seinem Mangekyo Sharingan selbst erleben lässt. Itachi flüchtet mit den Worten, dass Sasuke ihn hassen soll und diesen Hass nutzen soll um stärker zu werden. Erst wenn Sasuke auch das Mangekyo Sharingan beherrscht soll er versuchen Itachi zu bekämpfen. Durch dieses Trauma wird Sasukes Lebensziel die Ermordung Itachis. Handlung Team 7 Sasuke schließt die Akademie als Jahresbester ab und wird dem Team 7 zugeteilt. Von seinen Teamkameraden hält er nicht viel, er interessiert sich nur an der Rache an seinem Bruder. Erst um die Prüfung Kakashis zu meistern zeigt er Kampfgeist. Sasuke und Narutos Kooperation lässt sehr zu wünschen übrig, bis sie im Kampf gegen Zabuza bzw. später gegen Zabuza und und Haku zusammenarbeiten. Sasuke hätte sogar sein Leben geopfert um Naruto zu retten, doch rein unterbewusst. Chunin-Auswahlprüfung Aufgrund der guten Leistungen von Team 7 schlägt Kakashi alle drei Genin für die Chunin-Auswahlprüfung vor. Den ersten Teil meistert Sasuke problemlos mit seinem Sharingan, durch das er die Bewegungen von einem anderen Teilnehmer kopiert und damit seine Lösungen mitschreibt. In der zweiten Runde, im Wald des Schreckens, trifft das Team auf Orochimaru, der Sasuke das Juin verpasst. Sasuke wird bewusstlos und wacht erst wieder auf, als das Team aus Oto Sakura angreift. Da greift Sasuke ein und sieht das erste Mal, welche Kraft ihm das Juin gibt. In der auf den Wald des Schreckens folgenden Einzelkampf-Prüfung kämpft er gegen Yoroi Akado, gegen den er nahezu verliert. Als Sasuke die Situation wendet und zum entscheidenden Schlag ausholt, aktiviert sich das Juin, welches dadurch den Sieg verhindern könnte. Durch Sasukes enorme Willenskraft kann er das Juin bremsen und wieder deaktivieren und den Kampf gewinnen. Nach dem Kampf versiegelt Kakashi das Juin mit dem Fuja Hoin. Seitdem aktiviert sich das Juin nicht, solange Sasuke es nicht will und seine Willensstärke stark genug ist. Im Finale, zu dem er fast zu spät kommt, kämpft Sasuke gegen Gaara. Sasuke überrascht mit hoher Geschwindigkeit und dem Chidori, womit er Gaara mehrfach trifft und verletzt. Als Kabuto die Operation Angriff auf Konoha startet ist Gaara zu verletzt und fliegt mit Kankuro und Temari in den Wald und wird von Sasuke verfolgt. Als Sasuke die drei das erste Mal einholt, kämpft er gegen Temari und nimmt die Verfolgung wieder auf. Als er sie das zweite Mal einholt, ist auch Temari dich wieder dabei und flüchtet weiter mit Gaara, während Kankuro Sasuke aufhalten soll. Doch Sasuke wird von Shino abgelöst und nimmt die Verfolgung ein weiteres Mal wieder auf. Als Sasuke Gaara endlich eingeholt hat, beginnt der Kampf. Ein Kampf, in dem Sasuke nur dank dem Juin sich behaupten kann. Doch kurz danach ist er dadurch gelähmt und muss mit ansehen, wie der dazugekommene Naruto den harten Kampf gewinnt, was Sasuke erneuert an sich zweifeln lässt. Weg zu Orochimaru Kurz darauf wird Sasuke vom Oto-Quartett aufgesucht und überredet, Konoha zu verlassen und zu Orochimaru zu gehen. Sasuke wird mit einem Jutsu in ein Fass gesperrt, wodurch sich nach einiger Zeit die volle Kraft des Juins sich entfaltet. Als Sasuke das Fass wieder verlässt, kämpft Naruto grade gegen Kimimaro, sodass Sasuke weiter fliehen kann. Im Tal des Endes holt Naruto Sasuke schließlich ein und es kommt zum Kampf. Diesen kann Sasuke knapp für sich entscheiden, woraufhin er seinen Weg zu Orochimaru weitergeht. Wiedersehen mit Team 7 Nach dem Zeitsprung kommen Orochimaru und Kabuto von einer Mission zurück ins Versteck und werden dabei vom neu aufgestellten Team Kakashi verfolgt. Es folgt ein Treffen zwischen Sasuke und diesem Team. Sasuke will das Ganze mit seinem Kirin beenden, wird aber von Orochimaru aufgehalten, worauf die beiden und Kabuto mit Shunshin no Jutsu verschwinden. Sturz des Meister Etwa zu der Zeit, zu der Orochimaru das nächste Gefäß für sein Fushi Tensei wählen muss, ist Sasuke sich durchaus bewusst, dass er mittlerweile stärker ist als Orochimaru und dass dieser keinen Zweck mehr für ihn hat. Orochimaru, der gerade plant Sasukes Körper bald zu übernehmen, wird plötzlich ohne Vorwarnung von Sasuke angegriffen. Im darauffolgenden Kampf wendet Sasuke Orochimarus Technik gegen diesen und bannt ihn in sich. Aufstellung des Team Hebi Sasuke, der sich nun auf die Suche nach Itachi begibt, stellt dafür ein Team aus Untertanen bzw. Gefangenen bzw. Testsubjekten Orochimarus zusammen. Zuerst holt Sasuke Suigetsu Hozuki, der Sasuke begleitet weil er dadurch die Möglichkeit sieht, frei zu kommen um seine Lebensziele verfolgen zu können. Karin begleitet Sasuke, weil sie absolut in ihn verknallt ist. Als Sasuke Jugo befreien will, rastet dieser aus, doch kann Sasuke ihn wieder beruhigen, wozu bisher ausnahmslos nur Kimimaro fähig war. Deswegen kommt Jugo gerne mit Sasuke mit. Sasuke gegen Deidara Team Hebi teilt sich auf der Suche nach Itachi auf und Sasuke trifft auf Deidara und Tobi und es kommt zum Kampf. Nachdem Deidara die Niederlage kommen sieht, sprengt er sich selber in die Luft und Sasuke kann die Explosion nur im letzten Moment überleben, indem er Manda beschwört und sich in ihr versteckt. Sasuke gegen Itachi Nach weiterer langer Suche trifft das Team Hebi schließlich einen Doppelgänger von Itachi, der ihnen den Weg zum echten Itachi zeigt. Auf dem Weg werden sie von Kisame aufgehalten und auf Bitten von Itachi wird Sasuke, und nur Sasuke, durchgelassen. In einem Berg begegnen sich die beiden Brüder und der heiß ersehnte Kampf beginnt. Nach dem Kampf und Itachis Tod nimmt Tobi Sasuke in seine Obhut und erzählt ihm die ganze, wahre Geschichte Itachis und des Uchiha-Clans. Besondere Beziehungen Itachi Sasuke hat seinen Bruder immer für sein Können und das darauf resultierende Ansehen im Clan beneidet. Immer wollte Sasuke mit Itachi trainieren, doch wurde er immer wieder "auf's nächste Mal" vertröstet. Seit Itachi den gesamten Uchiha-Clan ausgelöscht hat, war Sasukes einziges Lebensziel der Rachetod seines Bruders. Nachdem Sasuke Itachi besiegt hat, erfährt er die bittere Wahrheit über Itachi von Tobi, dass Itachi Sasuke immer nur beschützen wollte und dafür alles gab. Naruto Sasuke und Naruto sind beide Waisen und kennen deswegen die Gefühle des anderen. Sasuke beneidet Naruto, nicht geliebte Menschen verloren zu haben, während Naruto Sasuke beneidet solche Bindungen wie Familie überhaupt kennengelernt zu haben. Zwischen den beiden herrscht von Anfang an eine bestimmt Abneigung. Doch diese zeigt sich nach außen als Rivalität zwischen Kameraden, welche beide immer wieder zu neuen Höchstleistungen treibt. Als Sasuke erkennt, welche Fortschritte Naruto macht und dabei seine eigenen als gering einschätzt, beginnt sich ein ständig wachsender Hass auf Naruto zu bilden. Mit der Aussicht auf Stärke flieht Sasuke aus Konoha und geht zu Orochimaru. Naruto gibt im finalen Kampf alles um dies zu verhindern, unterliegt jedoch. Als Sasuke und Naruto nach dem Zeitsprung erneut aufeinander treffen, wird Sasukes Gefühlslosigkeit deutlich, während Naruto immer noch alles geben würde um seinen Freund zurückzuholen. Sasuke und Naruto stehen bildlich für den Kampf zwischen dem Uchiha- und dem Senju-Clan. Sie sind beide jeweils Nachfahren eines beider Clans und führen Madara Uchihas und Hashirama Senjus Kampf weiter, der bereits mit dem Kampf zwischen beiden Söhnen des Rikudo Sennin seinen Anfang fand. Sakura Sakura war vom Anbeginn unsterblich in Sasuke verliebt. Doch in seinem Rachegedanken, den einzigen Gedanken Sasukes, hatte er kein Interesse an ihr. Er sah sie als Teamkameradin, das war's. Als Sasuke das Dorf verlässt, versucht Sakura ihn mit Worten aufzuhalten. Zwar bedankt sich Sasuke bei ihr "für alles", so schlägt sie dann jedoch schnell und schmerzlos k.o. und geht weiter. Orochimaru Nachdem Orochimaru Sasuke im Wald des Schreckens das Juin gab, erkennt Sasuke die Kraft die es ihm geben kann und erkennt das Potential, das er mit Orochimaru als Meister erreichen könnte. Sasuke verlässt Konoha und trainiert über zweieinhalb Jahre unter Orochimaru, wodurch er extremste Fortschritte macht. Anfangs ist es ihm egal, dass Orochimaru nur seinen Körper als Gefäß will, hauptsache Orochimaru hätte dadurch die Kraft Itachi zu töten. Als Sasuke erkennt dass er mittlerweile stärker ist als Orochimaru, will er diesen töten. Der versucht ihn zu absorbieren, was Sasuke umkehren kann. Im Kampf gegen Itachi ist Sasuke am Ende und Orochimaru in ihm wird freigesetzt. Exakt das hatte Itachi geplant, der jetzt Orochimaru und das Juin mit Susanoo aus Sasuke entfernt und versiegelt. Fähigkeiten und Jutsu Sasuke Uchihas Jutsu Als Angehöriger des Uchiha-Clans ist es kein Wunder, dass Sasuke das Katon beherrscht. Sein Sharingan erweckt er im Kampf gegen Haku. Im Kampf gegen Naruto aktiviert er sein drittes Tomoe, worauf sich sein Sharingan nochmal verbessert. In dem Trainings-Monat vor dem Finale der Chunin-Auswahlprüfung erlernt Sasuke das Chidori von Sasuke. Anfangs ist Sasuke begeistert von der Kraft und dem Chakra, die er durch Orochimarus Juin bekommt. Nach dem Zeitsprung beherrscht Sasuke das Juin perfekt und setzt es auf eine absolut selbstverständliche Art ein. Außerdem beherrscht Sasuke nach dem Zeitsprung viele verschiedene Variationen von Chidori. Auch sein neues Schwert, eine Kopie des Kusanagi, bezieht er dabei mit ein. Kämpfe und Missionen Liste der Kämpfe von Sasuke Uchiha Liste der Missionen von Sasuke Uchiha Kategorie:Charaktere